1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated paper container (hereinafter referred to as paper container, simply) for containing liquid such as juice or a gel-like food such as bean-curd or jelly, and more particularly to a paper container which is easily laterally opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper containers have been popularly used for the purpose of containing a liquid such as juice or sake, or a gel-like food such as bean-curd or jelly, because the paper container as used can be readily disposed of and the liquid or the gel-like food contained in the paper container can be preserved at room temperature for a long period of time. Up to now, as a means for opening the above paper container, there has been known a type in which, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho 55-154240, a perforated line 3 is indicated on a corner of an upper lateral seal portion 2 of a paper container (FIG. 17), and the corner of the lateral seal portion 2 is pulled up and cut along the perforated line 3 when opening the paper container so that a spout 4 and an air passage 5 are opened as shown in FIG. 18, and a type in which a spout 6 is formed on a top wall of the paper container 1, and a pull tab tape 7 is laminated on the spout 6 as shown in FIG. 19.
However, when taking out the gel-like food such as bean-curd or jelly from the paper container with such an opening structure, it is difficult to take it out without destroying the contents thereof. As a result, a pair of scissors, a cutter or the like must be used to open the paper container, thereby causing a problem in that it gives a considerable amount of trouble.